The present invention relates to the art of vehicle anti-theft systems and devices and, more particularly, to a system and/or device which produces an alarm signal for a period of time following tampering with a vehicle and provides a signal by which the vehicle owner is apprised of the tampering.
It is of course well known to provide motor vehicles with anti-theft systems which are built into the electrical circuitry of the vehicle and operable through the vehicle battery to issue a visible and/or audible alarm in response to tampering with the vehicle. Such tampering may, for example, be the efforts of a would be thief to gain access to the interior, trunk and/or motor compartment of the vehicle and causing vehicle motion and/or vibration by which the audible and/or visible alarm signal is caused to be generated. It is likewise well known to provide such anti-theft devices in the form of a portable housing adapted, for example, to sit on the vehicle dash board and to be powered either by an internal battery or by connection to the vehicle battery through the cigarette lighter receptacle. Still further, it is known to provide vehicle anti-theft devices which are mechanically operable to restrain rotation of a vehicle steering wheel, such devices being shown for example in U.S. Pat. No. 4,738,127 to Johnson, U.S. Pat. No. 4,935,047 to Wu and U.S. Pat. No. 4,961,331 to Winner, all of which patents are assigned to the assignee of the present invention and the disclosures of which are incorporated by reference herein for background information. The latter devices include a pair of attachment components in the form of hooks which are adapted to be relatively displaced between mounted and storage positions for the device. In use of the Johnson and Wu devices, the hooks engage diametrically opposed portions of a vehicle steering wheel rim and the device includes an arm extending radially outwardly of the rim to limit rotation of the steering wheel by engagement of the arm with the interior of the vehicle. In use of the Winner device, the hooks respectively engage the steering wheel and a foot pedal lever on the floor of the vehicle, whereby both rotation of the steering wheel and depression of the foot pedal are restrained to preclude unauthorized operation of the vehicle. In each device, a key operated lock mechanism is provided to preclude removal of the attachment from the steering wheel other than by the owner or authorized operator of the vehicle.
Vehicle owners are encouraged to use such electrically operated and mechanically operated anti-theft devices or systems in combination to optimize the protection against vehicle theft. In fact, mechanical devices for mounting on a vehicle steering wheel to limit rotation of the latter have been provided heretofore with audible alarms actuated in response to steering wheel movement or vibration caused by an unauthorized entry or attempted entry of the vehicle. Devices of the latter character are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 5,055,823 to Fuller and U.S. Pat. No. 5,128,649 to Elmer, and the alarm devices therein are powered either by an internal battery or by connection to the vehicle battery through the cigarette lighter receptacle. In the Fuller device, the alarm is both audible and visible and, when activated, operates for a predetermined period of time following which the system is reset. In the Elmer device, the alarm is audible and appears to remain energized when activated until such time as the device is turned off by the vehicle owner or the power of the battery falls below that necessary for operating the alarm.
In connection with the use of anti-theft systems and devices of the foregoing character, a vehicle owner parks his vehicle and, upon exiting the vehicle, arms the system or device, whereby an unauthorized attempt thereafter to break into the vehicle or otherwise tamper therewith activates the alarm. The alarm may, for example, be in the form of a siren, the vehicle lights in a blinking mode and/or the vehicle horn outputting a steady or intermittent sound. As mentioned above, some such devices and systems operate for a predetermined period of time and then are automatically reset. Such operation deters the would be thief and, in resetting, will perform the same function should the thief or another unauthorized person make a further effort to break in or otherwise tamper with the vehicle. Moreover, the resetting feature advantageously prevents the power supply, which can be the vehicle battery, from going dead which not only precludes operation of the anti-theft device or system but, if provided by the vehicle battery, precludes operation of the vehicle when the owner returns thereto. Still further, it is well known that third persons who may be relied upon to report tampering with a vehicle upon hearing an alarm horn or seeing blinking lights have come to ignore the latter when the system is of the character which continues to issue the alarm signal as opposed to resetting. Accordingly, systems which do not reset have the latter disadvantage in addition to the potential for system and/or vehicle inoperability due to battery loss. While an anti-theft device or system which resets is desirable for the reasons set forth hereinabove, if the vehicle is tampered with and the owner returns to the vehicle after the system has reset, the owner is of course not aware of the tampering. This is a potentially dangerous situation in that the would be thief or car-jacker could be waiting nearby so as to accost the vehicle owner upon his or her return to the vehicle for the purpose of robbing the owner and/or hijacking the vehicle.
In accordance with the present invention, an electrical anti-theft device for a vehicle is provided with an arrangement for warning a vehicle owner or authorized operator returning to his or her vehicle when tampering therewith has taken place. More particularly in accordance with the invention, a vehicle anti-theft device comprises an electrical circuit including an alarm which is preferably audible and which has activated and deactivated modes when the device is armed. When tampering with a vehicle is sensed by a sensor in the electrical circuit, the alarm is activated for a period of time after which the alarm is deactivated. At the same time that the alarm is deactivated, a tamper indicator is activated for indicating to the vehicle owner or authorized operator upon returning to the vehicle that tampering has taken place. Preferably, the tamper indicator is a strobe light which enables the authorized person to be apprised while still at a considerable distance from the vehicle that tampering therewith has taken place. Thus, the authorized operator or vehicle owner is made aware of the potential danger that the person who tampered with the vehicle may still be close by, whereby the authorized person can leave the area, call the police or approach the vehicle with extreme caution to determine whether or not it is safe to reenter the vehicle. The tamper indicator also provides a vehicle owner or authorized operator who may be in an area of a town with which he or she is not familiar with an opportunity to learn whether or not the area is safe for parking and leaving a vehicle. Preferably, when the alarm is deactivated as mentioned above, and the tamper indicator is activated, the anti-theft device is reset so that the audible alarm is again activated should the would be thief or another unauthorized person attempt a second entry or other tampering with the vehicle. Accordingly, the deterrent value of the alarm is maintained and is supplemented by the continued activation of the tamper indicator, especially if the latter is a highly visible and attention attracting signal such as provided by a strobe light.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, an electrical vehicle anti-theft device of the foregoing character is incorporated in a mechanical anti-theft device which is mountable in a vehicle to limit rotation of the vehicle steering wheel. Thus, a vehicle anti-theft system is provided which further optimizes protection against theft or-other tampering with a parked vehicle by precluding operation of the vehicle even if the potential thief is so bold as to pursue entry of the vehicle and theft thereof while the alarm is activated. Further, should the vehicle owner for some reason desire to leave the mechanical device unattached to the vehicle steering wheel, he or she can still activate the electronic alarm device to obtain the security provided thereby.
It is accordingly an outstanding object of the present invention to provide an electrical anti-theft device and/or system for a vehicle having the capability of indicating to the owner or authorized operator of a vehicle that the vehicle has been tampered with.
Another object is the provision of a vehicle anti-theft device and/or system of the foregoing character having an alarm which is actuated for a predetermined period of time in response to tampering with the vehicle and wherein a tampering indicator is activated when the alarm is deactivated.
Yet another object is the provision of a vehicle anti-theft device and/or system of the foregoing character wherein the tamper indicator operates continuously once activated and the alarm is reset at the end of the period of activation thereof.
Still a further object is the provision of a vehicle anti-theft system in which an electrical anti-theft device of the foregoing character is incorporated in a mechanical anti-theft device of the type mountable in a vehicle to limit rotation of the vehicle steering wheel.
Yet a further object is the provision of a vehicle anti-theft device and/or system of the foregoing character, which optimizes protection against tampering with or theft of a vehicle.
Another object is the provision of a vehicle anti-theft device and/or system of the foregoing character, which optimizes protection for a vehicle owner or authorized operator against the potential of physical harm and/or commandeering of his or her vehicle upon returning thereto after the vehicle has been tampered with.